Ghosts Ahoy/Transcript
Ghosts Ahoy Lady's Lament *'Velorina:' Take pity on me, please – eternity stretches out before me and I am helpless in its grasp. **'Player:' Why, what is the matter? ***'Velorina:' Oh, I'm sorry – I was just wailing out loud. I didn't mean to scare you. ***'Player:' No, that's okay – it takes more than a ghost to scare me. What is wrong? ***'Velorina:' Do you know the history of our town? ****'Player:' Yes, I do. It is a very sad story. *****below ****'Player:' No – could you tell me? *****'Velorina:' Do you know why ghosts exist? *****'Player:' A ghost is a soul left in limbo, unable to pass over to the next world; they might have something left to do in this world that torments them, or they might just have died in a state of confusion. *****'Velorina:' Yes, that is normally the case. But here in Port Phasmatys, we of this town once chose freely to become ghosts! *****'Player:' Why on earth would you do such a thing? *****'Velorina:' It is a long story. Many years ago, this was a thriving port, a trading centre to the eastern lands of RuneScape. We became rich on the profits made from the traders that came across the eastern seas. We were very happy... until Lord Drakan noticed us. He sent unholy creatures to demand that a blood-tithe be paid to the Lord Vampyre, as is required from all in the domain of Morytania. We had no choice but to agree to his demands. As the years went by, our numbers dwindled and many spoke of abandoning the town for safer lands. Then, Necrovarus came to us. He came from the eastern lands, but of more than that, little is known. Some say he was once a mage, some say a priest. Either way, he was in possession of knowledge totally unknown to even the most learned among us. Necrovarus told us that he had been brought by a vision he'd had of an underground source of power. He inspired us to delve beneath the town, promising us the power to repel the vampyres. Deep underneath Phasmatys, we found a pool of green slime that Necrovarus called ectoplasm. He showed us how to build the Ectofuntus, which would turn the ectoplasm into the power he had promised us. Indeed, this Ectopower did repel the vampyres; they would not enter Phasmatys once the Ectofuntus began working. But little did we know that we had exchanged one evil for yet another – Ectopower. Little by little, we began to lose any desire for food or water, and our desire for the Ectopower grew until it dominated our thoughts entirely. Our bodies shrivelled and, one by one, we died. The Ectofuntus and the power it emanates keeps us here as ghosts – some, like myself, content to remain in this world, some becoming tortured souls who we do not allow to pass our gates. We would be able to pass over into the next world but Necrovarus has used his power to create a psychic barrier, preventing us. We must remain here for all eternity, even unto the very end of the world. *****'Player:' That's a very sad story. ***'Velorina:' Would you help us obtain our release into the next world? ****'Player:' Yes, of course I will. Tell me what you want me to do. *****'Velorina:' Oh, thank you! Necrovarus will not listen to those of us who are already dead. He might rethink his position if someone with a mortal soul pleaded our cause. If he declines, there may yet be another way. ****'Player:' No. **'Player:' Sorry, I'm scared of ghosts. *'Velorina:' I sense that you have not yet spoken to Necrovarus. *'Player:' No, I was just getting to that. *'Velorina:' Well, I suppose we do have all the time in the world. Pleading for Phasmatys *'Player:' I must speak with you on behalf of Velorina. *'Necrovarus:' You dare to speak that name in this place????? *'Player:' She wants to pass- *'Necrovarus:' Silence! Or I will incinerate the flesh from your bones!! *'Player:' But she- *'Necrovarus:' Get out of my sight!! Or I promise you that you will regret your insolence for the rest of eternity!! *'Player:' Please, listen to me- *'Necrovarus:' No – listen to me. Go from this place and do not return, or I will remove your head. Plan B *'Player:' I'm sorry, but Necrovarus will not let you go. *'Velorina:' I feared as much. His spirit is a thing of fire and wrath. *'Player:' You spoke of another way. *'Velorina:' It is only a small chance. During the building of the Ectofuntus one of Necrovarus's disciples spoke out against him. It is such a long time ago I cannot remember her name, although I knew her as a friend. She fled before the Ectofuntus took control over us, but being a disciple of Necrovarus she would have been privy to many of his darkest secrets. She may know of a way to aid us without Necrovarus. **'Player:' Do you know where this woman can be found? ***'Velorina:' I have a vision of a small wooden shack, the land it was built on the unholy soil of Morytania. I sense the sea is very close, and that there looms castles to the west and the east. **'Player:' If it was such a long time ago, won't she be dead already? ***'Velorina:' She was a friend of mine. Had she died, I would have felt her spirit pass over to the next world, though I may not follow. The Old Crone's Plan Custom Order *'Player:' I'm here about Necrovarus. Were you once a disciple of Necrovarus in the Temple of Phasmatys, old woman? *'Old crone:' I don't remember; I am so old and my memory goes back only so far... *'Player:' Is there anything that can help to refresh your memory? *'Old crone:' Yes, I would love a nice hot cup of nettle tea. *'Player:' Do you know where I can find nettles around here? *'Old crone:' I believe they grow wild in the Haunted Forest. *'Player:' Here's some tea for you, like you asked. *'Old crone:' Yes, but it's not in my special cup! I only ever drink from my special cup! *'Player:' I see. Can I have this special cup, then? *''The old crone gives you her special cup.'' *'Player:' Here's a lovely cup of tea for you, in your own special cup. *'Old crone:' Oh no, it hasn't got milk in it. I only drink tea with milk, I'm afraid. *'Player:' Here's a lovely cup of milky tea for you, in your own special cup. *''As the old woman drinks the cup of milky tea, enlightenment glows from within her eyes.'' *'Old crone:' Ah, that's better. Now, let me see... Yes, I was once a disciple of Necrovarus. *'Player:' I have come from Velorina. She needs your help. *'Old crone:' Velorina? That name sounds familiar... Yes, Velorina was once a very good friend! It has been many years since we spoke last. How is she? *'Player:' She's a ghost, I'm afraid. *'Old crone:' They are all dead, then. Even Velorina. I should have done something to stop what was happening, instead of running away. *'Player:' She and many others want to pass on into the next world, but Necrovarus will not let them. Do you know of any way to help them? *'Old crone:' There might be one way... Do you have such a thing as a ghostspeak amulet? *'Player:' Yes, I'm wearing one right now. you're wearing the amulet *'Old crone:' Well, that's a stroke of luck. There is an enchantment that I can perform on such an amulet that will give it the power of command over ghosts. It will work only once, but it will enable you to command Necrovarus to let the ghosts pass on. *'Player:' What do you need to perform the enchantment? *'Old crone:' Necrovarus had a magical robe for which he must have no more use. Only these robes hold the power needed to perform the enchantment. All his rituals come from a book written by an ancient sorcerer from the East called Haricanto. Bring me this strange book. I cannot read the strange letters of the eastern lands. I will need something to help me translate the book. **'Player:' You are doing so much for me – is there anything I can do for you? ***'Old crone:' I have lived here on my own for many years, but not always. When I left Port Phasmatys, I took my son with me. He grew up to be a fine boy, always in love with the sea. He was about twelve years old when he ran away with some pirates to be a cabin boy. I never saw him again. ***'Player:' That's the second saddest story I have heard today. ***'Old crone:' If you ever see him, please give him this...and tell him that his mother still loves him. ***''The old woman gives you a toy boat.'' ***'Player:' Was this his boat? ***'Old crone:' Yes, he made it himself. It is a model of the very ship in which he sailed away. The paint has peeled off and it has lost its flag, but I could never throw it away. ***'Player:' If I find him, I will pass it on. **'Player:' Remind me – what can I do about Necrovarus? ***conversation about the ghostspeak amulet **'Player:' What did you want me to get for you? ***conversation about the items she needs for the enchantment **'Player:' I'll go and search for those items you asked for. *'Player:' I'm here about Necrovarus **'Player:' I am afraid I have not found your son yet. she has already given you the toy boat ***'Old crone:' I never expected that you would find him – although if you do, please let me know. **3 options next as before The Wheels are In Motion dialogue *'Player:' Wheels have been set in motion, Necrovarus, wheels that will set the citizens of Port Phasmatys free. *'Necrovarus:' Oh goody goody. I just can't wait. *'Player:' Do you know where I can find the Book of Haricanto? **'Velorina:' Nobody knows what has happened to the Book. It was stolen when our port was raided by pirates many years ago, and never seen since. *'Player:' Do you know where I can find the Robes of Necrovarus? **'Velorina:' I imagine they are still worn by his mortal body, which now lies in a coffin inside the Temple. *'Player:' I need something to translate the Book of Haricanto. **'Velorina:' I don't really know. You could try asking some of the traders from the East – they might be able to help you. Magical Ritual of Enchantment The Book of Haricanto Shipwrecked Surprise *'Player:' What is your name? **'Old man:' I don't remember. Everyone around here just calls me 'boy'. **'Player:' You're the cabin boy?!? **'Old man:' Yes, and proud of it. *'Player:' Can I have the key to the chest? **'Old man:' Hang on, let me ask the Captain... **''The old man cocks an ear towards the Pirate Captain's skeleton.'' **'Old man:' The Captain says no. *'Player:' Is this your toy boat? **''The old man inspects the toy boat.'' ***If there is no flag ****'Old man:' No – I made a toy boat a long while ago, but that one had a flag. ***If the flag is the wrong colours ****'Old man:' No – I made a toy boat a long while ago, but the colours on the flag were different. ***If the flag is the correct colours ****'Old man:' My word – so it is! I never thought I would see it again! Where did you get it from? ****'Player:' Your mother gave it to me to pass on to you. ****'Old man:' My mother? She still lives? ****'Player:' Yes, in a shack to the west of here. ****'Old man:' After all these years... ****'Player:' Can I have the key to the chest, then? ****'Old man:' Hang on, let me ask the Captain... ****''The old man cocks an ear towards the Pirate Captain's skeleton.'' ****'Old man:' The Captain says yes. ****''The old man gives you the chest key.'' *'Player:' How is it going? *'Old man:' Wonderful, wonderful! Mother's coming to get me! *'Player:' Good news! I have found your son! *'Old crone:' Goodness! Where is he? *'Player:' He lives on a shipwreck to the east of here. He remembers you and wishes you well. *'Old crone:' Oh thank you! I will travel to see him as soon as I am able!! The Robes of Necrovarus Mortal Remains *'Ghost disciple:' What are you doing going in there? *'Player:' Err, I was just curious... *'Ghost disciple:' Inside that room is a coffin, inside which lie the mortal remains of our most glorious master, Necrovarus. None may enter. *'Ghost disciple:' Woooo wooooo woooo *''You get the general impression that the ghost doesn't want you to open the door.'' Laundry Duty *'Player:' Do you have any jobs I can do? *'Ghost innkeeper:' Yes, actually, I do. We have a very famous Master Bowman names Robin staying with us at the moment. Could you take him some clean bed linen for me? **'Player:' Yes, I'd be delighted. ***'Ghost innkeeper:' Oh, thank you. Be careful with that Robin, though – he's far too full of himself, that one. **'Player:' No, I didn't mean a job like that. Peaceful Protest *'Gravingas:' Will you join with me and protest against the evil desires of Necrovarus and his disciples? **'Player:' After hearing Velorina's story I will be happy to help out. ***'Gravingas:' Excellent, excellent! Here – take this petition form, and try and get 10 signatures from the townsfolk. ***''The ghost hands you a petition.'' **'Player:' I'm sorry, I don't really think I should get involved. Xenophobia *'Player:' Would you sign this petition form, please? *'Ghost villager:' I'm sorry, but it's hard to believe that a mortal could be interested in helping us. *'Player:' Would you sign this petition form, please? *'Ghost villager:' Why are you wearing that bedsheet? If you're trying to pretend to be one of us, you're not fooling anybody – you're not even green! Petitioning Phasmatys *'Player:' Would you sign this petition form, please? **'Ghost villager:' I will have you know that I am a fervent supporter of Necrovarus. **'Ghost villager:' My answer is no. **'Ghost villager:' How dare you accost me in the street? **'Ghost villager:' I don't have time for this nonsense. **'Ghost villager:' Get lost. *'Player:' Would you sign this petition form, please? **'Ghost villager:' Most certainly, I will. **'Ghost villager:' I'll do anything that annoys Necrovarus. **'Ghost villager:' Yes, of course. *''The ghost signs your petition. You have obtained 1-9 signatures so far.'' *'Player:' Would you sign this petition form, please? **'Ghost villager:' I will if you make it worth my while... **'Ghost villager:' You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours... **'Ghost villager:' It'll cost you... *'Player:' How much? *'Ghost villager:' Oh, it'll cost you 1-3 ecto-tokens. **'Player:' Okay, if you insist. ***''The ghost signs your petition. You have obtained 1-9 signatures so far.'' **'Player:' There's no way I'm giving in to corruption. ***'Ghost villager:' Suit yourself. **If you don't have enough ecto-tokens ***'Player:' I don't have that many on me. ***'Ghost villager:' No tokens, no signature. *'Player:' Would you sign this petition form, please? *'Ghost villager:' You only just asked me the same thing! Leave me alone – I've had my say! *''You have succeeded in obtaining 10 signatures on the petition form!'' *'Gravingas:' You've got them all! Now go and present them to Necrovarus!! Aggressive Negotiations *'Player:' Necrovarus, I am presenting you with a petition form that has been signed by 10 citizens of Port Phasmatys. *'Necrovarus:' A petition you say? Continue, mortal. *'Player:' It says the citizens of Port Phasmatys should have the right to choose whether they pass over into the next world or not, and not have this decided by the powers that be on their behalf. *'Necrovarus:' I see. *'Player:' So you will let them pass over if the wish? *'Necrovarus:' Oh yes. *'Player:' Really? *'Necrovarus:' NO!!!! Get out of my sight before I burn every ounce of flesh from your bones!!!!! *''The petition form turns to ashes in your hand. In his rage, Necrovarus drops a key on the floor.'' *'Player:' It matters not that you ignore your citizens' wishes, Necrovarus. Wheels have been set in motion, wheels that will set them free. *'Necrovarus:' I have almost completely lost patience with you, mortal. Another word, and every threat I have uttered will be made real for you. *'Gravingas:' So have you presented the petition to Necrovarus? *'Player:' Yes. He burned it. *'Gravingas:' That's exactly what I thought he would do. *'Player:' Well, if you knew that he would do that, why have I been wasting my time running around after ghosts for signatures? *'Gravingas:' It never hurts to get involved in politics. The Translation Manual Eastern Curiosities *'Player:' It's nice to see a human face around here. *'Ak-Haranu:' My name is Ak-Haranu. I am trader, come from many far across sea in east. *'Player:' You come from the lands of the East? Do you have anything that can help me translate a book that is scribed in your language? *'Ak-Haranu:' Ak-Haranu may help you. A translation manual I have, much good for reading Eastern language. *'Player:' How much do you want for it? *'Ak-Haranu:' Ak-Haranu not want money for this book, as is such small thing. But there may be something you could do for me. I am big admirer of Robin, Master Bowman. He staying in village inn. *'Player:' What would you like me to do? *'Ak-Haranu:' Please get Master Bowman sign an oak shieldbow for me, so Ak-Haranu can show family and friends when returning home and become much admired. Then I give you book in exchange. **'Player:' Okay, wait here – I'll get you your bow. **'Player:' Sorry, I have too much to do at the moment. Just Say Neigh to Gambling *'Player:' Would you sign this oak shieldbow for me? *'Robin:' I'm sorry, I don't sign autographs. While you're here though, why don't you have a game of Runedraw with me? If you've got 25 gold pieces I've got a bag of runes we can use. **'Player:' Yes, I'll give you a game. **'Player:' How do you play Runedraw? ***'Robin:' Two players take turns to draw a rune from a bag, which contains ten runes in total. Each rune has a different value: an air rune is worth one point, up to a Nature rune which is worth nine points. If a player draws the Death rune then the game is over and they have lost. A player can choose to hold if they wish and not draw any more runes, but this runs the risk of the other player drawing more runes until they have a greater points total and win. **'Player:' No, I don't approve of gambling. *'Player:' So are you going to pay up then? You owe me 25/50/75 gold coins! *'Robin:' How about another game? I'll pay you back with the winnings. *'Player:' What if you lose again? *'Robin:' Er... we'll deal with that when we come to it. **'Player:' Yes, I'll give you a game. **'Player:' How do you play Runedraw. **'Player:' No, you didn't pay up the last time you lost. *'Player:' Well done, you beat me. But you still owe me 25/50/75 gold pieces. *'Robin:' Err... how about another game? We can settle up after we've finished playing. **'Player:' Yes, I'll give you a game. **'Player:' How do you play Runedraw. **'Player:' No, you didn't pay up the last time you lost. *'Player:' I've had enough of you not paying up – you owe me 100 gold coins. I'm going to tell the ghosts what you're doing. *'Robin:' Please don't do that!!! They will suck the life from my bones!!! *'Player:' How about you signing my shieldbow then? *'Robin:' Yes, anything!!! *''Robin signs the oak shieldbow for you.'' *'Player:' So, still here then. *'Robin:' Do you want another game of Runedraw? *'Player:' You have a serious gambling problem, you know. Honourable Exchange *'Player:' I have your signed shieldbow for you. *'Ak-Haranu:' Ah, can it be true? You have obtained bow from Master Bowman? *'Player:' He was more than happy to oblige (cough). Here you are. *''Ak-Haranu gives you a translation manual in return for the signed oak shieldbow.'' *'Ak-Haranu:' May honour be bestowed upon you and your family! *'Player:' Thank you for the translation manual, Ak-Haranu – it may save many souls before long. *'Ak-Haranu:' And Ak-Haranu thanks you for kind gift of shieldbow. The Crone-Made Amulet *'Player:' I'm here about Necrovarus. I have something for you. **'Old crone:' A translation manual – yes, this should do the job. **'Old crone:' The Book of Haricanto! I have no idea how you came by this, but well done! **'Old crone:' Good – the robes of Necrovarus. *'Old crone:' Wonderful; that's everything I need. I will now perform the ritual of enchantment. *''The ghostspeak amulet emits a green glow from its gem.'' *'Player:' I'm here about Necrovarus. *'Old crone:' Did it work? *'Player:' Actually, I haven't tried it yet. *'Velorina:' How is it going? *'Player:' I have had the Amulet of Ghostspeak enchanted, which I shall use to command Necrovarus to set you free. *'Velorina:' Oh, kind _/lady – you are the answer to all our prayers! Rest in Peace, Phasmatys The Last Command *'Necrovarus:' You dare to face me again – you must be truly insane!!! *'Player:' No, Necrovarus, I am not insane. With this enchanted amulet of ghostspeak I have the power to command you to do my will! *''What do you want to command Necrovarus to do?'' **Let any ghost who so wishes pass on into the next world. ***'Player:' Let any ghost who so wishes pass on into the next world. ***''A beam of intense light radiates out from the amulet of ghostspeak.'' ***'Necrovarus:' I – will – let ... ***'Player:' Carry on... ***'Necrovarus:' ...any... ***'Player:' Yes? ***'Necrovarus:' ... ghost who so wishes ... ***'Player:' I think we're almost getting there... ***'Necrovarus:' ... pass into the next world. **Tell me a joke. ***'Player:' Tell me a joke. ***''A beam of intense light radiates out from the amulet of ghostspeak.'' ***'Necrovarus:' Knock knock. ***'Player:' Who's there? ***'Necrovarus:' Egbert. ***'Player:' Egbert who? ***'Necrovarus:' Egbert no bacon. ***''Luckily the amulet of ghostspeak does not seem to have fully discharged.'' **Do a chicken impression. ***'Player:' Do a chicken impression. ***''A beam of intense light radiates out from the amulet of ghostspeak.'' ***'Necrovarus:' Cluck cluck squuuaaaakkkk cluck cluck. I think I've laid an egg... ***''Luckily the amulet of ghostspeak does not seem to have fully discharged.'' *'Player:' Told you I'd defeat you, Necrovarus. My advice to you is to pass over to the next world yourself with everybody else. *'Necrovarus:' I should fry you for what you have done... *'Player:' Quiet, evil priest!! If you try anything I will command you again, but this time it will be to throw yourself into the Endless Void for the rest of eternity. *'Necrovarus:' Please no! I will do whatever you say!! Freedom *'Velorina:' You don't need to tell me Player – I sensed the removal of Necrovarus's psychic barrier! *'Player:' Only happy to help out. *'Velorina:' Here, take this as a thank you for the service that you have given us. *''Velorina gives you a vial of bright green ectoplasm.'' *'Velorina:' This is an Ectophial. If you ever want to come back to Port Phasmatys, empty this on the floor beneath your feet, and you will be instantly teleported to the temple – the source of its power. Remember that once the Ectophial has been used you need to refill it from the Ectofuntus. Transcript